Mail or postage services utilize systems for transporting letters or other objects from one location to another. Postal carriers can be either government based (e.g., U.S. Postal Service) or private (e.g., FedEx Corporation, United Parcel Service). In conventional postal systems, a label is typically attached to a package or envelope for indicating the recipient, delivery address, sender and other pertinent information. The label typically contains a barcode or some other machine readable information that can be scanned by an optical scanner or other device. There are many manufacturers and providers of postage labels. They typically obtain and store credit card information, sender and recipient information and weight of the package. One of the shortcomings of conventional postage labels is the need for additional equipment necessary to utilize them. For example, a shipping company or other entity usually needs to employ an infrastructure of printers, adhesives, paper, scanners and other tools to employ the use of labels. This equipment can often be expensive, cumbersome and in some respects inefficient.